


Falling For You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love Confessions, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Falling For You

Having Spencer in your life as just your best friend was better than not having him at all, but you wanted so much more. In about an hour, he was supposed to be coming over to take you to the new exhibit at the Smithsonian. Both of you had a day off and you wanted to spend it with each other. Through a failed relationship each, family problems and hectic jobs, you had each other, and if that’s the way it would always be, it was better than noting. Even if it wasn’t romantic, Spencer was your other half. There was no one else that knew you inside and out. There was no one else that embraced and even encouraged your extreme nerdom. There was no one else that you could talk to where it went from light-hearted to serious and back again all in one visit. He really was your soulmate, but you’d always wondered whether that included a romantic element. 

As you tied the wrap of your t-shirt dress around your waist, you smoothed out your hair and put it up in a ponytail. You weren’t really one for wearing your hair up, but it was going to be hot out today and you wanted your hair off your neck. When you looked at the clock, you realized there was still 45 minutes until Spencer would arrive, so with nothing else to do, you turned on some music and started singing, dancing along (badly at that) until a little tune of your own wormed its way into your head. 

It started off tentatively at first. You weren’t sure how you felt about it, but after singing it to yourself a few more times, you became more confident. It played through your head over and over again, and you sang louder and louder each time, still keeping that sweet and delicate tone of voice. 

I think I’m fallin’, I’m falling for you. My darling, it’s true, I’m in love with you.

Baby, can’t you see my heart is a mess? I just can’t confess, will I pass this test? 

And honey, I know that I’m just not your type, I’m so out of line, yet you stay by my side… 

And friends are forever, I hope that it’s right, Cause maybe tonight I can find some courage, love. 

Will you be mine?

You’d been so wrapped up in your own thoughts, you hadn’t noticed when Spencer opened the door. “Y/N?”

—-

Thank god they had a day off. Spencer loved his job. Everyone he loved knew that. But it was definitely draining and he needed some time off with his best friend. When he walked up the stairs, he heard Y/N singing. He smiled to himself; there were so many times he’d wanted to tell her what a beautiful voice she had, but he’d found himself too bashful. 

Anyone he knew at work also new how much he loved his best friend, and how much he’d wanted her to be more than that. The thing was, if she wasn’t interested, he didn’t want to risk their friendship, so he kept quiet about how he loved the way she smiled, the way she moved, and the way her voice transported him to another place - one much more ethereal. 

Once up the stairs, he tuned into the lyrics.

And honey, I know that I’m just not your type, I’m so out of line, yet you stay by my side…

And friends are forever, I hope that it’s right, Cause maybe tonight I can find some courage, love.

Will you be mine?

Spencer’s breath hitched in his throat. He’d never heard the song before, but it seemed to be about having feelings for a friend. There was a distinct possibility he wasn’t meant to hear what he’d just heard, but he had. Gently, he pushed the door open. “Y/N?”

—-

“Spencer!” You spun around. He was early. She hadn’t expected him to be there - to hear what he just heard - but the stunned look on his face told her he’d heard. “You’re early. I was just singing to myself - little song I made up just now.”

His tongue jutted out just slightly, washing his lower lip as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door. “That’s a pretty song,” he smiled. “You sang it beautifully and it definitely sounded like there was something very real about the lyrics.” When he finished, he looked down at his feet before reaching out to grab your hand. “W-Was that about me? Were the lyrics referring to you and me?”

You were so embarrassed. You couldn’t read him very well, so you had no idea how he felt, but he had asked you outright and you had no idea how to get away with not saying anything. “Yes,” you said softly. “They were.” You started up quickly when you realized it was out in the open, not wanting to make anything weird between the two of you. “I-I-I don’t w-want you to think that this has to change anything, you know? Not if you don’t want it to. I’ve liked you as more than my friend for a really long time, but I want you in my life no matter what, so please…please if the idea of me wanting more bothers you can we pretend I never said anything?”

Without a word, Spencer closed the space between you and placed his hand on the side of your neck, bringing your face toward his and gently brushing past your lips with his own. You felt his hesitation, as if a kiss would solidify the change in your relationship, and your heart nearly stopped because this was what you wanted. When he finally kissed you, you breathed a sigh of relief into his mouth and your glasses clinked together causing you both to giggle. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked.

“I was afraid. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Spencer smiled and kissed your forehead, wrapping his arms around you. “You won’t ever. I promise. Can you sing for me again?”


End file.
